1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and, more specifically, to eyeglasses having a frame with a plurality of ferromagnetic studs acting as a structural feature that connects the frame, to a set of conventional eyeglass lenses while additionally providing a plurality of protruding ferromagnetic stud heads that act as points of connection between a second set of clip-on lenses outfitted with corresponding magnets having a polarity that produces an attraction between the ferromagnetic studs and the lenses having magnetic elements contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other eyeglass devices designed for connection of a plurality of lenses. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,691 issued to Ku on Nov. 2, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,611 also issued to Ku on Apr. 25, 2000.
While these eyeglasses may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as herein after described.
A detachable auxiliary sunglasses with magnets are provided, including a rim, sunglasses lenses mounted within the rim, and two magnets each pivoted to a respective end piece of the rim. The auxiliary sunglasses can be secured to a primary eyeglasses, which have two magnets in positions corresponding to the positions of the magnets of auxiliary sunglasses, by means of a bond between the magnets attracting each other. The magnets are pivoted to the end pieces of the auxiliary sunglasses are capable of turning according to the position of the magnets of the primary eyeglasses so as to maintain a close contact with the same when distance between two temples of the primary eyeglasses broadens when wearing the eyeglasses.
A pair of auxiliary glasses with magnets in the present invention are provided with an upper and a lower against flanges which are backwardly protrudent on the bridge. Two magnets are respectively inserted in the upper and the lower against flanges, which are corresponding to each other. A pair of primary eyeglasses are provided with a magnet inserted in a proper position of the bridge. The bridge of the primary eyeglasses is capable of being inserted into the space between the upper and the lower against flanges of the bridge of the auxiliary glasses. Therefore, the auxiliary glasses can firmly attach to the primary eyeglasses not only by the function of the upper and the lower against flanges firmly clipping the bridge of the primary eyeglasses but also by the magnetic forces of the magnets.
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and, more specifically, to eyeglasses having a frame with a plurality of ferromagnetic studs acting as a structural feature that connects the frame, to a set of conventional eyeglass lenses while additionally providing a plurality of protruding ferromagnetic stud heads that act as points of connection between a second set of clip-on lenses outfitted with corresponding magnets having a polarity that produces an attraction between the ferromagnetic studs and the lenses having magnetic elements contained therein.
The frame of the present invention typically is composed of a plurality of frame members made of metal or a polymeric substance that provide for a central bridge portion to accommodate the wearers nose, and other extending arm portions having a hinged section for folding, that gain support on the wearers face by resting on the ears. Between the extending arm portions and central bridge portion, lenses are attached there between by ferromagnetic studs attached through the lens completing the base eyeglass form used for standard vision enhancement. When a sunglass construction is desired for the reduction of light passing through the lens or for a different aesthetic appearance, clip-on lenses having a differentiating or matching construction in the form of pigment, tint, shape or thickness can be placed thereupon the existing lens and protruding ferromagnetic studs to engage recesses containing magnetic elements on the clip-on lenses.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide eyeglasses having a plurality of ferromagnetic studs for the attachment thereon of individual magnetic clip-on lenses that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide eyeglasses having a plurality of ferromagnetic studs that serve as a joining member between the eyeglass frame portions and lenses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide eyeglasses having a plurality of differentiating clip-on lenses that vary in thickness, shape and pigment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide eyeglasses having magnetic elements attached and recessed into the clip-on lens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide eyeglasses having protruding ferromagnetic studs that fit into corresponding recesses and magnetic elements within, on a clip-on lens and aligned with the ferromagnetic studs for producing a magnetic connection therebetween.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide eyeglasses that are easily convertible from clear lens to tinted or vice versa by establishing or breaking the magnetic connection between the ferromagnetic studs and the magnetic elements within the clip on lens.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing eyeglasses having ferromagnetic studs that act as a connection means between the frame and lens that additionally provide a surface that may be inserted into recesses having magnetic elements therein on a clip-on lens for the conversion from the appearance of standard clear lens eye glasses to the appearance and function of tinted lenses or sunglasses.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.